


His Sam

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [16]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Smutty interlude, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo will never be able to get enough of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sam

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact with this one: Usual spiel about this being a really old work of mine. But I turned this one in as an assignment back when I was in college in southern Louisiana. Gay hobbit porn turned in for a college free writing assignment in the Bible Belt. When I found this, I remembered and laughed my ass off. I sadly cannot recall my professor's reaction, but I do know I passed the assignment so there's that at least. I'm still just sort of shaking my head and grinning at myself as I'm typing this honestly.

His moans were making Sam hunger for more. Frodo begged Sam to continue, his hands on the back of his lover’s head, fingers tangled in golden curls. The gardener’s mouth was so hot and wet on his shaft that the Master of the Hill could do no more than whimper in longing as Sam continued his ministrations.

 

Sensing Frodo was close to his release, Sam pulled away slowly, hearing the groan that clearly stated the older hobbit’s disappointment.

 

Sam smiled, moving up and kissing Frodo tenderly. Again, fingers grasped his hair and Frodo deepened the kiss, his tongue plunging into Sam’s mouth. His beloved moaned and returned the kiss with equal fervor, his hands beginning to roam across alabaster skin.

  
Frodo’s hands moved down across Sam’s strong back, feeling muscles rippling under the skin, and he knew he could never get enough of this, of his Sam.


End file.
